Quarta Temporada
Os Episodios # Visão Para Você (The View From You) - Setembro 3, 2001 (USA) / Agosto 6, 2002 (BR) / Setembro 2, 2002 (PT) # Jogando Amigos Melhores (Playing Best Friends) - Setembro 10, 2001 (USA) / Agosto 13, 2002 (BR) / Setembro 9, 2002 (PT) # Passo a Passo - (Step by Step) - Setembro 17, 2001 (USA) / Agosto 20, 2002 (BR) / Setembro 16, 2002 (PT) # Uma Viagem Para Armazém Geral - (A Trip to the General Store) - Setembro 24, 2001 (USA) / Agosto 27, 2002 (BR) / Setembro 23, 2002 (PT) # Eu Fiz Isso! - (I Did That!) - Outubro 2, 2001 (USA) / Setembro 3, 2002 (BR) / Setembro 30, 2002 (PT) # Cores em Toda Parte! - (Colors Everywhere!) - Outubro 9, 2001 (USA) / Setembro 10, 2002 (BR) / Outubro 7, 2002 (PT) # Mostra e Diz - (Show and Tell) - Outubro 16, 2001 (USA) / Setembro 17, 2002 (BR) / Outubro 14, 2002 (PT) # Ursos Festa do Traje de Dia Das Bruxas - (Bear's Halloween Costume Party) - Outubro 23, 2001 (USA) / Setembro 24, 2002 (BR) / Outubro 21, 2002 (PT) # Centésimo Aniversário - (100th Anniversary) - Outubro 30, 2001 (USA) / Outubro 1, 2002 (BR) / Outubro 28, 2002 (PT) # Em O Velho Jogo do Urso - (At the Old Bear Game) - Novembro 6, 2001 (USA) / Outubro 8, 2002 (BR) / Novembro 4, 2002 (PT) # O Grande Bandini - (The Great Bandini) - Novembro 13, 2001 (USA) / Outubro 15, 2002 (BR) / Novembro 11, 2002 (PT) # Grato em Bosque Vale - (Thankful in Woodland Valley) - Novembro 20, 2001 (USA) / Outubro 22, 2002 (BR) / Novembro 18, 2002 (PT) # Mistério na Urso Grande - (Bear's Big Mystery) - Novembro 27, 2001 (USA) / Outubro 29, 2002 (BR) / Novembro 25, 2002 (PT) # Urso Mestre de Obras - (Master Builder Bear) - Dezembro 7, 2001 (USA) / November 5, 2002 (BR) / Dezembro 2, 2002 (PT) # Dia da Amor - (Love Day) - Dezembro 14, 2001 (USA) / November 12, 2002 (BR) / Dezembro 9, 2002 (PT) # Levar Urso á Escola - (Take Bear to School) - Dezembro, 21, 2001 (USA) / November 19, 2002 (BR) / Dezembro 16, 2002 (PT) # O Inverno de Sua Conteúdo - (The Winter of His Content) - Dezembro 28, 2001 (USA) / November 26, 2002 (BR) / Dezembro 23, 2002 (PT) # Loja Jogando - (Playing Store) - Janeiro 13, 2002 (USA) / Dezembro 6, 2002 (BR) / Dezembro 30, 2002 (PT) # Kwanzaa Feriado - (Kwanzaa Holiday) - Janeiro 13, 2002 (USA) / Dezembro 13, 2002 (BR) / Janeiro 13, 2003 (PT) # O Rima de Berçário Favorita do Tutter - (Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme) - Janeiro 20, 2002 (USA) / Dezembro 20, 2002 (BR) / Janeiro 20, 2003 (PT) # Hanukkah Feriado - (Hanukkah Holiday) - Janeiro 20, 2002 (USA) / Dezembro 27, 2002 (BR) / Janeiro 27, 2003 (PT) # Autoridade de Romances - (Authority of Novels) - Janeiro 27, 2002 (USA) / Fevereiro 3, 2003 (BR/PT) # Voluntários em Bosque Vale - (Volunteers In Woodland Valley) - Janeiro 27, 2002 (USA) / Fevereiro 10, 2003 (BR/PT) # Você Está Encontrando em Algum Lugar? - (Are You Finding Somewhere) - Marcha 7, 2002 (USA) / Fevereiro 17, 2003 (BR/PT) # Quando Harry Conheceu Hallie - (When Harry Met Hallie) - Marcha 7, 2002 (USA) / Fevereiro 24, 2003 (BR/PT) # Animais em Casa Nosso! - (Animals in Our House!) - Marcha 14, 2002 (USA) / Marcha 3, 2003 (BR/PT) # A Carta da Lanche - (The Snack Chart) - Marcha 14, 2002 (USA) / Marcha 10, 2003 (BR/PT) # O Bebê Está Aqui! - (The Baby's Here!) - Marcha 21, 2002 (USA) / Marcha 17, 2003 (BR/PT) # Questionário Lendário - (Question Legendary) - Marcha 21, 2002 (USA) / Marcha 24, 2003 (BR/PT) # Fazendo Mudanças - (Making Changes) - Abril 2, 2002 (USA) / Marcha 31, 2003 (BR/PT) # Casa Azul do o Valente - (Blue House of the Brave) - Abril 9, 2002 (USA) / Abril 7, 2003 (BR/PT) # Equipo Bosque Vale - (Woodland Valley Team) - Abril 16, 2002 (USA) / Abril 14, 2003 (BR/PT) # Eu Estou Apenas Comprando Dinheiro - (I Am Just Buying Money) - Abril 23, 2002 (USA) / Abril 21, 2003 (BR/PT) # Ojo Está Obtendo Óculo - (Ojo is Getting Glasses) - Abril 30, 2002 (USA) / Abril 28, 2003 (BR/PT) # Imagem Ojo (Ojo's Picture) - Maio 6, 2002 (USA) / Maio 5, 2003 (BR/PT) # Olhe Atentamente (Look Closely) - Maio 6, 2002 (USA) / Maio 12, 2003 (BR/PT) # Pesquisas Forma - (Shape Searchers) - Maio 13, 2002 (USA) / Maio 19, 2003 (BR/PT) # Por Que Não Pode Ser Amigos? - (Why Can't Be Friends?) - Maio 13, 2002 (USA) / Maio 26, 2003 (BR/PT) # À Limpar à Não Limpar - (To Clean or Not to Clean) - Maio 20, 2002 (USA) / Junho 2, 2003 (BR/PT) # Festa do Pijama do Urso - (Bear's Pajama Party) - Maio 20, 2002 (USA) / Junho 9, 2003 (BR/PT) Category:International BITBBH Seasons